Use of video editors and the like have become quite common in conventional computer applications. One reason for such a broad acceptance of video editors is the convenience afforded by their use. For example, via use of a window-based application such as a video editor, a computer user can open a “window” on a computer screen and modify the contents of a file such one or more video clips.
Typically, conventional video editors enable a respective user to select two video clips and create a transition region between them. The transition region indicates portions of the video clips that will include a respective transition effect on playback. An example of a transition that can be applied during a transition region is so-called fading between one video clip and another. On playback, images associated with the first video clip fade out while, at the same time, images associated with the second video clip appear on a respective display screen.
One way to illustrate a conventional transition region is to place a first video clip in a first editing track and another video clip in a separate, parallel editing track. The region where the two video clips overlap in time with respect to a timeline corresponds to a respective region in which a special transition effect will be applied during playback.
Another way to illustrate a conventional transition region is to abut ends of two video clips together on the same editing track. For example, other conventional video applications enable a user to join the end of a first video clip with the beginning of a second video clip to create a transition. A transition symbol is laid over a respective cut point where the two video clips meet each other.